superanimalsquadronwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Austin Pursworth
Austin Pursworth '''is the younger ten-year-old brother of Jeff Pursworth. Throughout his life, he and his brother, Jeff had wondered if life below the clouds even existed. When his brother became Sky Red and was told the stories about life below the clouds, Austin wanted to see this for himself. So one day, he snuck on board the Red Bird Guardian without the Skyrangers knowing. Captain Bananabeard then sent down Rosenale as the Skyrangers began their search for the Orange Sky Bracelet. Austin hid in a cave to stay safe, he was just about to vow never to go to the surface again when he discovered the Orange Sky Bracelet was in the cave and it chose him as it's wielder. Austin then went out of the cave and transformed into '''Sky Orange and helped his brother defeat Rosenale on the ground, but deepened his voice so he wouldn't be recognized. He then told the Skyrangers the truth about how he got from Cloudnoia to the surface, but didn't tell them who he was. They Skyrangers were happy to help him return to Cloudnoia, but as soon as he got back there, he vanished before the Skyrangers and demorphed somewhere where he wouldn't be seen. For the next couple of battles, Austin would show up to help his brother's team, but kept his identity hidden from them. It wouldn't be until he dashed in front of his brother and took the hit Dartz shot at him. Starting to get weak from the dart hit, Austin was too weak to speak in his deep voice, but still spoke anyway, revealing his identity with his real voice. He passed out and was taken back to Cloudnoia by his brother. Jeff removed Austin's helmet to find his brother's face underneath, by removing Austin's helmet, his body returned to his normal size, but he still remained in the suit. Headmaster Daschsman told Jeff to borrow Austin's shield to fight against Dartz. After Dartz had been defeated, Austin woke up to find his parents standing there worried about him. After this, Austin continued to fight Bananabeard's monsters with his brother's team, only now with his identity revealed. Since his identity was now known to the others, Austin spoke in his normal voice even when morphed. Trivia * Austin is the first of a number of things in Super Animal Squadron ** He is the first official series ranger to be the same species as one of the core-team rangers. ** He is the first Sixth Ranger to be heroic since his beginning, as his Woodland Squadron Foresger predecessor, Edward Eagle, was evil from his start. ** He is the first official series ranger to be a child. The first in Power Rangers was Justin Stewart in Turbo and the first in Super Sentai was Kou in Gosei Sentai: Dairanger. *** Like Kou, and unlike Justin, Austin is the Sixth Ranger on his team. *** Also, unlike Kou, who only had one, and like Justin, his team has two female members. * Austin was originally planed to debut in Chapter 15, but he was moved over to Chapter 14. This was to give Mewmewspike time to design his next monster as Retahensid already came up with a monster for Austin to fight in his debut as Sky Orange. Category:Soaring Squadron Skyranger Category:Orange Rangers Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Children Category:Sixth Rangers Category:Siblings